Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical apparatus, such as a camera and an interchangeable lens, and more particularly to an optical apparatus having an electric type optical unit, such as an electromagnetic diaphragm unit.
Description of the Related Art
An actuator driven optical unit, such as an electromagnetic diaphragm unit, in the above optical apparatus disadvantageously causes the vibrations and finally noises when the vibrations are transmitted in the optical apparatus.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 07-181559 discloses a damper member having a buffer surface that always contacts a surface of light-shielding blade and retrains the vibrations caused by the movement of the electromagnetic diaphragm unit or the light-shielding blade.
According to the configuration disclosed in JP 07-181559, the damper member always contacts the surface of the light-shielding blade with frictions, and this contact may prevent a smooth movement of the light-shielding blade.